dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Nirvana
Royal Nirvana is a 2019/2020 Chinese drama about the crown prince who has to go against a conspiracy against him. Synopsis Crown Prince Xiao Ding Quan lost his mother and sister at a young age and his father, the Emperor, is distant towards him because he is backed by his maternal uncle General Gu and the army the latter controls. He lives on tenterhooks, fearful of losing the handful of people who are close to him. His father is a formidable figure whom he both respects and fears. Even as he strives to receive his love and approval, he is also afraid of the inevitable crushing disappointment if he fails. Firstborn Prince Qi has designs on the throne and conspires against Ding Quan with the help of his father-in-law, the powerful Chancellor Li Bai Zhou. They cause harm to befall the people he cherishes and widen the rift between the Emperor and Ding Quan. Teacher Lu Shi Yu who is strongly influenced by Confucian values is a fatherly figure to Ding Quan. He summons his student Lu Ying back to the capital with the intention of recommending the latter's daughter Wen Xi to be the Crown Princess so as to help Ding Quan gain an upright and trustworthy ally in court. Ding Quan and Wen Xi meet by chance when her brother gets into trouble and they develop mutual admiration although Ding Quan has never seen what she looks like. When Wen Xi's father and brother are thrown into jail, Wen Xi goes undercover as a maid in the Crown Prince's residence to help them. In the process, she quietly supports Ding Quan to resolve two cases. Together, the couple manages to redress Wen Xi's father and brother's case and bring the villains to justice. They are each other's pillar of support as they brave dangers and make sacrifices to bring peace to the country.https://mydramalist.com/29140-royal-nirvana Cast Main Characters= *Luo Jin as Crown Prince Xiao Ding Quan **Zheng Wei as Xiao Ding Quan at age 17 *Li Yi Tong as Gu A'Bao / Lu Wen Xi *Huang Zhi Zhong as Emperor Xiao Jian *Roy Liu as General Gu Si Lin |-| Supporting Characters= *Zhang Zhi Jian as Li Bai Zhou *Pu Miao as Empress Zhao *Jin Han as Prince Xiao Ding Tang of Qi *Zheng Ye Cheng as General Gu Feng'en *Wang Yu as Xu Chang Nian *Serena Cheng as Zhang Nian Zhi *Wang Jin Song as Lu Shi Yu *Qiu Xin Zhi as Lu Ying *Wang Jian Guo as Wang Shen *Tan Xi He as Chen Jin *Xin Peng as Prince Xiao Ding Kai of Zhao *Xia Nan as Kou Xiang *Vivienne Liu as Gu Si Qing *Dong Chun Hui as Zhang Shao Yun *Feng Bo as Jiang Shang Gong *Jing Gang Shan as Li Ming'an *Hao Lei as Zhang Shang Fu *Wang Yuan Ke as Gu Si Qing *Lu Yan Qi as Princess Qi *Liu Hai Lan as Xi Xiang *Wang Rui Zi as Wu Nei Ren *Liu Yi Tong as Lu Wen Pu *Zhao Yuan Yuan as Consort Song *Liu Ting as General You Ming *Liu Yi Jun |-| Guest Roles= Soundtrack Main Article: Royal Nirvana OST Episodes Trivia Gallery Royal Nirvana.png|Official Poster References Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2019 Category:CDrama2020 Category:Historical Category:Psychological Category:Romance Category:Political Category:Royal Nirvana